The end of south park
by Howard2015
Summary: This is how South Park got destroyed by a masked man nobody knows who he is will cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Wendy find who he is and stop him before it is the end of South Park
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"No don't push it Stan shouts"I did it I finally did it there all gone No more craziness, no more fat kids trying to take over the world. No more south Park its all gone and its all thanks to those four boys

6 months earlier

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman stood at the bus stop waiting to go to school. "Jew I need to borrow your homework" Cartman asked.

"No way fat ass, you should of done it last night like everyone else" Kyle replied.

"Well fuck you then Khal! you Jew rat!"

"Screw you fat ass!"

Stan sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose while his friend next to him muffled laughs through his orange Parka.

The bus arrive and the doors opened up "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Mrs Crabtree yelled.

"Whatever you say you crazy bitch" Stan mumbled getting on the bus.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mrs Crabtree asked, turning her head round to face Stan.

"I said I really hate this saw stich"

"Oh yeah I get those to" Mrs Crabtree said,then drove the bus of.

Kyle and Stan sat at the back and Kenny and Cartman sat in front of them. Cartman poked his head behind him and gave Kyle puppy dog eyes.

"Please Kyle please you don't want me to get detention do you?"

"I don't care"

"Well fuck you then just don't ask me for help when you need it Khal"

"I will never ask for your help Cartman" Kyle said, which was enough to make Cartman turn around.

"Can you believe that ass hole Stan" Kyle said, but received no answer from his best friend.

"Stan?"

Kyle followed Stan's gaze to Wendy Testerbuger "oh Stan you have to get over her she dumped you man"

"It's not that easy Kyle" Stan mumbled not taking his gaze of Wendy who was two rows in front of them on the opposite side of the bus.

"It's not hard Stan you just need to get laid" Kenny said, joining the convastion.

"What dose that mean?" Cartman asked.

"It's where a girl jumps up on down on you for a really long time and when your done you make white water for her to bath in"

"That's sick dude" Stan said finally taking this gaze of Wendy.

"GET OUT!" The bus came to a stop and the children all rushed out and ran to the school.


	2. Chapter 2 school

Chapter 1

School

Another day at shitty school well while the 4 boys were in Mr garrisons class the boys decided to have a convocation

"Hey cartman what you doing tonight"Kenny mumbled through his orange coat

"Sitting on my ass watching TV and eating food"cartman replied

"What a fat bustard". Kyle mumbled

"Hey why don't you try and go for a run in the morning instead of sitting on your lazy ass and eating junk food"Stan asked

"Why don't you shut up and go ask Wendy out and don't be a pussy"cartman answered with a joke

"HEY LEAVE STAN ALONE AND DON'T GET WENDY IN THIS YOU FAT Bastard!"Kyle shouted

"KYLE! WHAT DID YOU SAY"Mr garrison shouted at Kyle

"I said that cartman is a fatty fatty boom boom"Kyle said

"Well okay be nice Kyle"Mr garrison asked in a calm voice

"Okay Mr garrison sorry Mr garrison" Kyle said really quickly

"Hey Stan can I talk to you after school please I need to tell you something"Wendy said with a shy emotion

"Uh okay"Stan said in a confused emotion

"You can take Kyle if you want"Wendy said

"Yh sure"Stan said in a happy way

(School bell rings)

Well as the day is over in school Stan got told to meet Wendy after school so he did also he brung Kyle along as well so he did

"So Wendy what did you want to tell me"Stan asked

"Well as im free on Saturday and if you guys are free do you want to go round my house"asked Wendy

"Uh… uh…. Yh Yh sure we will"Stan said in a panic of what to say

"Um I gotta go now I will catch you guys later"Wendy said with happiness too

"Okay yeah okay I will catch you later Wendy"Stan said while he is dreaming of him and her getting married in the future

So Wendy starts to walk home while she starts to walk home she sees this alley and decides to go down the alley because she thinks it's a quicker way home but while Wendy was walking down the alley she goes into a dead end so she turns around to start walking back and she sees a person with a black coat and black trousers on with a black hood over his head and a black mask on his face starting to walk towards Wendy

"Hey who are you"Wendy asked

The man didn't say anything

"What's that you are holding behind your back"

The man still said nothing and got a syringe from behind his back

"Hey um what are you doing with that syringe"

The man didn't say anything and he stabbed her in her neck and made her fall asleep

So he grabbed her and put her on the mans shoulder and started climbing the wall while he started climbing the wall then Stan and Kyle walked round the corner and saw the man have Wendy on his shoulder

"Give our friend back you bastard"Kyle yelled

And the man got to the top of the wall and chucked this note down to where Stan and Kyle are standing

"What the fuck does this say"Stan asked

"Well let's read it"Kyle answered

"Okay"Stan said really confused

"If you want your friend back STAN and KYLE then I suggest you get at the school at midnight on Sunday if you are late or don't turn up then you will never see your friend ever again"Stan read

"Holy shit what now"Stan asked

"We do what he saids"Kyle saids in a serious manner


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Clues

While Stan and Kyle where looking for more clues

They where thinking who the masked man could be

"I think it's cartman"Kyle said

"Oh I think its was Mr garrison"Stan said

"Wait wait wait you must be having a laugh….MR GARRISON!"Kyle yell

"Well the man was tall"Stan suggested

"I think we should just wait and see who the bastard is"Kyle said

"Yeah I think that would be better"Stan answered

Day 1

"Hey Stan where is Wendy I have been looking all over the place for her"cartman asked

"Someone kidnapped her"Stan replied

"Really well that's just kewl"cartman said

"Uh…..guys guess who's here"Kyle said really confused

"Who"Stan asked

"Look you see that girl over there"Kyle said

"Yeah"Stan replied

"Well it looks like Wendy"Kyle said in a confused voice

"Wait let me walk over to her"Stan replied

(Stan walks over to Wendy)

"Hey…..um Wendy"Stan said

"Oh hey Stan"Wendy wasn't happy to see him

"Oh um…didn't you get kidnapped by a masked man"Stan wondered

"No…why would you say that" Wendy said really suspiciously

"Oh nothing I was just wondering"Stan wondered

"Oh….okay then um I'm gonna go now…um…..bye"Stan said

Stan walks back over to Kyle and cartman

"I don't think that's her"Stan whispered

"Hang on where is Kenny"cartman aske

I am a new write and can you guys review faviorte and follow my story's please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Stan's vision

"Did any of you too see Kenny last Monday"cartman asked

"Nope"Stan answered

"Well I did see him walk down the same ally what Wendy went down"Stan said

"Wait wait wait…..does that mean…he has been kidnapped as well"Kyle asked

"I don't know….maybe….maybe not"Stan answered

"So Wendy has disappeared and so has Kenny…..who's next fucking Eric…..now that would be A relief"Kyle said angrily

"Hey I heard that you Jewish bastard"cartman shouted

"Shut up you fat bastard"Kyle replied

"Hey I called you a bastard first so you can't call me a bastard back"cartman replied back

"Wow wow wow…..lets just calm the fuck down Shall we"Stan shouted

"You know what…...I'm getting the fuck out of here I can't Stand this Jewish bastard"cartman admitted

"Fine piss off then"Kyle shouted

"Fine I will"cartman said in a strop

when cartman goes off in a strop he quickly runs into his house and Kyle and Stan got suspicious of why cartman ran into his house so quickly

"Maybe it's cartman because he has been acting differently lately"Kyle said suspiciously

"Nah it wouldn't be him….I hope not anyway"Stan said

"Hey Stan"Wendy said in a weird voice

"Oh um hi…hi Wendy"Stan replied in a panic

"What you up too today Stan"Wendy asked

"N'nothing um why"Stan said in another panic

"I was just wondering Stan"Wendy said

"Your saying my name a lot"Stan wondered

"Don't we all STAN….hahahah…hahahaha…..hahahah"Wendy shouted

"STOP, STOP, STOOOOOP!"Stan screamed

"Um…..you okay Stan"Kyle wondered

"Stay away from me stay the fuck away from me ahhhhhhh"Stan said really scared

"Stan, staaan come back!"Kyle shouted

"Oh great, now what…Wendy has disappeared and so has Kenny, cartman has ran into his house in a strop really quickly and Stan has gone crazy talking about Wendy Evan know she wasn't Evan there and he just told me to stay away from him and he just ran off, could this year get any worse"Kyle said really annoyed and angry

This is my first story so can you guys please follow, faviorte and review my story's please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The masked man

Part 1

It's nearly time for Stan and Kyle to face there fears of the masked man

(Knock knock)

Stan goes and answers the door

"Hey Stan I need your help"Kyle said in a worry

"Why what is it"Stan answered

"I checked cartman house and I can't find him anywhere I think he has been captured as well"Kyle said in a panic

"Holy shit um what do we do then"Stan said in a fright

"I guess we get ready for tomorrow because it's gonna be a big day"Kyle said calmly

"Okay let's go"Stan said seriously

While Stan and Kyle where planing of how to get there friends back Stan finds another note on his bed

"What does this say"Stan said to his self

"Tomorrow night is the night who you know who I am and it's a shame Kyle isn't with you"Stan read

"Kyle…..KYLE…..KYLE!,Kyle where are you!"Stan shouted

Stan had no answer From within the house,Stan goes upstairs

"Kyle are you in here"Stan whispered

Stan walks towards Kyle's bedroom and opens the door slowly

"Hello are you in here Kyle"Stan whispered again

Stan sees a message on the computer and he reads it

"It's only up to you now ha ha ha ha" Stan read the message what was on the computer

"Oh no I will find this bastard"Stan said in anger

"Oh there is another message from the mask man,oh no this message can't be good"

Stan said

"Remember if you are late you will never see your friends ever again and there will be a few tasks for you too do for your friends survival good night good luck "Stan read the second message

"I'm gonna have to do this on my own if I want them alive, here goes nothing"Stan agreed

This is nearly the end of my first story the next chapter is the last one and I will be taking time on that one so it will properly take a few weeks to do but please follow,review,favourite and community my story please


	6. The masked man part 2

Chapter 6

The masked man part 2

"This is it, it's now time tonight is the night we have all been waiting for THE END OF THE WORLD"the masked man shouted

2 hours earlier

"In 2 hours time I will find out who it is I swear Down if it's cartman I will kill that fat bustard" Stan said to himself

"I have a text message I wonder who it is"Stan wondered

"It says that the person is unknown wired anyway I wonder what the message says"Stan asked himself

"I know"Stan read

"Know about what?"Stan replied

"The person you are after"Stan read the unknown persons message

"What the masked man"Stan replied

"Yes"Stan read the unknown persons message in a shock

The unknown person went offline

1 hour later

Stan gets prepared outside the school for the hole last hour so he makes sure he isn't late

He gets another text message

"Are you outside the school"Stan read the unknown persons message

"Yeah, who are you"Stan replied

"You will find out soon"the unknown person replied to Stan

The unknown person went offline

Stan walks in the school and all of the lights randomly turn on

"What the fuck who's playing around it's not funny I swear down I will kick the shit out of who ever it is"Stan shouted in anger

"Hey Stan come to the headmasters office please only if you want your

friends alive that is"the masked man said through the school speakers

"Fine you want to play this game well the game has been accepted"Stan said to himself

Stan walks up to the headmasters office and opens the door slowly and creeps in and he sees a man sitting down on the headmasters chair

"Who are you"Stan asks

"Okay you really want to know"the masked man asked

The headmasters door slams shut sealed

"What the"Stan said but got interrupted by the masked man

"Have you ever wondered who I am, have you ever wondered who I work for"the masked man said

"Yeah"Stan replied

"Well guess what"the masked man asked

"What"Stan answered

The masked man reveals his face

"Oh my god"Stan said in a shock

To be continue….

There is one more part and then it's over so there will be more the six chapters number seven is the last chapter I thought that number six was the last chapter but it's not but this chapter won't take long to do I hope because I'm panicking on homework at the moment so it will take a bit of time but the next chapter is the last one for good I promise guys please follow,review,favourite and community please thank


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The masked man part 3 (final part)

"HEY IS ANYBODY OUT THERE I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"Wendy shouted in a dark room

(Lights turn on)

"Ha ha ha ha ha you think that someone can hear you in here ha ha ha ha ha well your wrong"the masked man said

"Wha what do you want from me"Wendy asked horridly

"I don't want nothing from you I want Stan" the masked man replied to Wendy's question

(2 hours later)

"Welcome Stan"the masked man said

"Who are you"Stan asks

"Okay you really want to know"the masked man asked

(The headmasters door slams shut sealed)

What the"Stan said but he got interrupted by the masked man

"Have you ever wondered who I am, have you ever wondered who I work for"

The masked man said

"Yeah"Stan replied

"Well Guess what"the masked man asked

"What"Stan wondered

(The masked man reveals his face)

"Oh my god"Stan said in a shock

"Butters why"

"Ha ha ha it's me you really thought it wasn't me ha ha ha ha ha you make me laugh sometimes"butters said

"I didn't think it was you because you didn't look like the guy who would do this to your best friends"Stan said

"I'm not your fucking friend I have always hated you I will always hate the others as well you always leave me out and never talk to me so I wanted my revenge on you so I kidnapped your friends "butters said his reason

"Ahhhhhh give me my friends back NOW!" Stan shouted

"Once you come with me"butters said

"Fine but it better lead to Wendy"Stan wondered

(Stan and butters go to where Wendy is)

"OH MY GOD"Stan said in shock even more

"Welcome to the nuclear room ha ha ha ha ha!"butters shouted

"Wendy hang on I'm coming to get you!"Stan shouts to Wendy

(Stan's friends are tied up to the nuclear bomb

"Come and hurry there is only 10 minutes before it goes off and destroys all of us and South Park!"Wendy shouts back down to Stan

(Stan runs up to the nuclear bomb and try's to save Wendy first within only 8 minutes left)

"Stan if We don't make it through this I just wanted to say"Wendy tried speaking to Stan

"Wha I can't hear you!"Stan shouted

"I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I"Wendy tried to spit it out

"Wha I still can't hear you there is to many noises" Stan saids again

"I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I…..I LOVE YOU!"Wendy shouted as loud as she could

(Stan stops in surprise)

"I LOVE YOU TOO WENDY I HAVE SINCE I FIRST MET YOU!"Stan shouted his feelings

(4 minutes remaining)

"Just go and save all of your friends they need you"

(Kyle saids help me, cartman saids don't let me die otherwise I can't easy food ahhhh)

"Hang on where is Kenny"Stan stood there wondering

"Ha ha ha ha ha I killed him Agis ago"butters admitted proudly

"Oh my god he killed Kenny, you bastard"Stan and Kyle said

"Ha ha ha ha ha did you not know that"butters asked

"No why would you kill Kenny"Stan wondered

Don't worry he will come back to life it's fine, he always does anyway"butters said

(2 minutes remaining)

"Ha ha ha ha ha nearly time before it's the end ha ha ha ha ha"

"Noooooo"Stan shouted

"Just go and save yourself"Wendy shouted

(1 minute remaining)

"Be strong you have to fight it"Kyle shouted

"There is nothing left ha ha ha ha ha"

(10, 9, 8, 7, 6)

(Stan saves Kyle and Wendy)

(5, 4, 3, 2, 1,)

"Oh fuck"cartman saids

"No don't push it"Stan shouts

"I did it I finally did it, their all gone, no more craziness, no more fat kids trying to take over the world. no more South Park it's all gone and it's all thanks to those four boys" butters shouted out in happiness

"You are not getting away with this"Stan saids

"Who saids I would get away with this"butters said

(Kyle sneaks behind butters with a base ball bat)

"Hang on where is your friend Kyle"butters asked

"RIGHT HERE"

(Whack!)

(Butters gets knocked out by Kyle's base ball bat)

"Okay now what do we do"Stan asks

"Get out of this school and run as far away from this school as possible and hopefully we don't get his by the nuclear bomb"

(Stan, Kyle and Wendy runs to the school exit and goes to the hills, when they get to the top of the hill Bebe has a gun in her hand and shoves it in Kyle's face)

"Wow Bebe what do you think your doing"Kyle said in a fright

"I'm here to kill you Kyle"Bebe said

"Why"Stan said in a fright again

"Because I'm getting payed 1,000,000 dollars to me if I assassinate you"Bebe said

"Oh okay well the world is about to end so we are all going to die"Kyle said

"Oh is it well I will kill you right now, good bye Kyle"Bebe said in happiness

BANG!

"What the"kyle

"Hey guys"cartman said

"Wait wha I, I thought you died"Kyle said in a shock

"NahhhhI cut the rope and I fell off the rocket"cartman said

"Oh well that makes it all okay that does"Stan was annoyed

"So when does it explode then"Wendy asked

"Should do any minute now"cartman replied to Wendy's question

"Okay guys goodbye as we are all gonna die in a minute"Kyle said

Well that's it guys the story is over I have really enjoyed making this story I took my time on this story and sorry that I haven't posted this chapter in a while but I have now and I hope you really like this chapter please follow, favourite, review and community the story please and tell me how good this story is on scale of 1-10 please thank you


End file.
